Down The Rabbithole
by usakokoa
Summary: Tsukino Usagi is a girl with many demons, but she finds an escape from her troubled past by singing punk music. With her best friend at her side, she runs away to Tokyo to form a band to compete with the likes of Blast, Trapnest, and a new all girl band Venom. Does she have what it takes to make it on her own? Note: This story is set in an AU based on Nana (a manga by Ai Yazawa).
1. 1 - Niseko

**Author's Note:**

**This story will not contain any plot spoilers from the Nana manga, though it will feature cameos from Ai Yazawa's characters. I just felt the environment she created was great and wanted to write a story where Usagi forms a punk band of her own.  
**

**This is my first fanfiction ever and I haven't written much of anything other than college essays in quite a few years. That being said, don't hold back! I'd love your constructive criticism. **

* * *

Her body involuntarily trembled as the portly stage manager gave her the hand signal for thirty seconds. In thirty seconds, they would seal their fate. For two years she'd wanted nothing more than this moment. Self doubt crept over her, simultaneously making her skin prickle and vomit rise at the back of her throat. She swallowed hard.

Behind the black velvety curtain she could hear the excited murmurs from the Tokyo crowd. They waited in anticipation, they waited to see her. Despite the mounting pressure, a quick glance around told her that her nervousness was not shared. Her fellow band members stood calmly with their instruments already in hand.

"You're on in five."

She closed her heavy lined blue eyes, willing the nervous stimulation to push her towards her best performance yet. She'd earned this. She'd practiced relentlessly, she'd sacrificed everything, all to be exactly where she was right now.

_Pure passion, that's what it takes._ Her own words echoed in her head.

Even with her eyes shut tight, she could feel the curtain lifting slowly, exposing them to a crowd eager to place their judgement.

This was it. Her debut. She opened her heavily adorned lids and shouted, "Hello Tokyo Square, we're Rabbithole. Are you ready to rock?!" The wild screams in response were all the fuel she needed, the doubt she had felt previously melted away in an instance.

"Then let's go!" Her band followed her cue. Usagi raised her voice in song, pushing all the remaining air and tension out of her body. Every high note she hit she extended, pouring all the longing she felt inside into the lyrics she'd written herself.

Awe struck, the crowd was jumping and swaying in time to their first single. A few dedicated fans even sang along, making Usagi's heart soar. _There are so many, _she thought feeling both elated and hopeless in that moment. She desperately searched the sea of faces looking for the pair of hurricane eyes she'd always hoped would be there to support her.

Even though she'd been dreaming of this every day since that snowy night over two years ago, not a single person on her journey had warned her that with fame came so many flashing lights. Finding him was hopeless - she couldn't see past the second row.

* * *

**Two Years Prior**

The snowfall had refused to release it's grasp on the already sleepy town of Niseko for the entirety of winter break. A full moon shone proudly in the sky and the endless blanket of white reflected its soft, milky glow. Midnight quickly approached and most of the town slumbered in silence, save for a small cellar pub on the outskirts of town.

"Usagi, come on!" He whined, trudging through the slush and stealing a glance back at her. She took a deep breath trying to dismiss the evening's previous events from her mind. She exhaled and watched her sour feelings turn into a cloud and disperse. Tonight was about Jin-chan. Best friends and neighbors for as long as she could remember, his boyish face was lit up with unfiltered excitement as they trudged slowly towards the punk club on the corner.

As they approached the club, the snowy silence was broken by the muted sounds of distorted guitar riffs and the pounding of drums. Usagi knew enough about Jin's favorite band to know that that they hadn't arrived too late; the Black Stones weren't playing yet.

"Whoa, Usa, look at all these people! See? I know they'll go pro with a fan base like this!"

Usagi rolled her eyes as Jin took her gloved hand in his and dragged her to the front of the line where the huge, surly bouncer eyed them suspiciously.

"Fukui Jin, fan club member number 130." He said pushing his chest out and running his calloused fingers through golden locks. Usagi stifled a laugh when the bouncer, clearly unamused, pointed to the back of the line.

Head hung in defeat, Jin moped all the way to the end of the modest line. "Guess they haven't heard of the lucky golden child." Usagi giggled, playfully hitting him with the end of her wool scarf. He looked up at her, new determination clear in his sparkling green eyes.

"Not yet, anyway."

Within fifteen minutes they were inside the cramped venue and nudging their way towards the front of the stage. The last band had just finished their set and the ruffian pub-goers talked loudly while shuffling around to refill their drinks. Even amongst the rough crowd, Usagi felt happiness and warmth seep in through her pores and she let herself fully relax for the first time in weeks.

Once they reached the front, Usagi took the opportunity to look around. She'd been to the venue a handful of times with Jin when the occasional indie punk band he liked came through their small town, but it had been over a year now…. A_nd what a year it had been, _she thought bitterly.

The stage was lower than she remembered, only a few feet above the scratched mahogany floor. The walls were adorned with signatures and doodles of the bands that played here regularly. Usagi's eyes immediately landed on a large black cat scribbled near the pub's only window. The signature next to it read: "From Blast's Nana - even when I'm a star, I'll never forget this place!" She tugged on Jin's sleeve hoping to ask him why Nana would choose a black cat.

Suddenly the lights began to dim and the question was lost forever. The once rambunctious crowd immediately hushed. Jin put his lanky arm around her to squeeze her in anticipation.

"Jin-chan." She hissed in a whisper. "What if my future soulmate is here tonight and he misunderstands the needy actions of my annoying younger brother." But the words were lost on him, as the members of Niseko's own punk sensation the Black Stones strode coolly on stage.

Usagi couldn't take her eyes off of the raven haired girl standing center stage. Her very presence was commanding. She wore a red frilly dress with lipstick to match, combat boots, and an expression that could kill. With a devilish grin, her cat like eyes scanned the crowd.

"Good evening, loyal fans. We're Blast."

And then the music was all around them.

The combination of Nana's raspy voice, the steady banging of drums, and the translucent guitar riffs carried Usagi away. Two full songs passed before Usagi was able to pull herself out of Nana's trance long enough to examine the other band members. She knew their names from Jin's incessant gushing. He'd been their biggest fan ever since he saw them play at another bar in last year. Nobu, Jin's favorite, was the reason Jin had taken up the electric guitar. _It's no surprise Jin admires him,_ t_hey even favor each other slightly. _She glanced to where her best friend stood staring up at his idol. His eyes were glassy, his fingers unconsciously moved to form the chords as he heard them.

She let her eyes drift to Yasu, the bald band member who played the drums. His pitch black glasses hid his expression as he played, but even in the dimly lit venue he never missed a beat. Usagi put a hand on her chest and smiled as she realized her heart was pounding along to his rhythm.

And finally there was Ren, standing almost protectively close to Nana, strumming his bass. He practically oozed sex appeal. He wore only a leather jacket over his bare chest and his body glistened with sweat. Usagi couldn't help but notice that he and Nana looked like two broken pieces of the same puzzle. The lights from the stage reflected off the thick padlock necklace around his neck. _I wonder where he got that._

Even though she was breathless for the entirety of the performance, she found herself wishing it would continue for eternity. But even waking dreams come to an end and before Usagi could even come down from her musical high the band members were waving goodbye. She knew there were two more sets before the night's conclusion and that Jin would insist they stay for the duration. She didn't mind. She was in no rush to get back home to her mother and _that man. _

She shuttered and not for lack of warmth as she took the lull as opportunity to get a drink from the bar. At sixteen she wasn't legal but she had tactfully applied eyeliner and lipstick tonight and knew that in this shady place, she'd get served.

"Vodka tonic."

The bustling bartender slid her the drink without even glancing at her fake ID. The corners of her mouth turned up in a smile, but quickly vanished as she spun away from the bar and her drink hand collided hard into a man.

"HEY! Watch-"

"I'm sorry. I'll get you another?" He interrupted, and her anger died in her throat. He stood tall in front of her, looking down with genuine concern in his cool blue eyes. Blue jeans and light grey button-down, he looked somewhat misplaced; only his thick black leather jacket hinted that he belonged at a punk club.

"It's… fine." She managed, visibly flustered. He smiled, a lazy, confident smile and her wits fizzled like the vodka tonic that now soaked the floor.

Without another word he approached the bartender and smoothly ordered himself a whisky on the rocks and another vodka tonic. He was older than her, but not old. Twenty two, if she had to guess. She studied him with curious eyes as he re-approached her with a replacement drink.

"Thank you. My name is Tsukino Usagi, and you are?"

The next band had just started up and the male lead singer screamed his angst into the microphone. The stranger moved close, simultaneously pushing the drink into her free hand and brushing a strand of her long, blonde hair behind her cold ear.

"Let's head outside." He said softly, not really asking a question.

They sat side by side on the frozen steps of the club but Usagi didn't feel the cold once.

"So," He prodded, "What brought a preppy blonde girl to a punk club on such a frigid night?"

Usagi scoffed at his boldness. "Well as they say, upon first glance, no one knows whether a crow is male or female. I came to see Blast."

He laughed a deep melodic laugh. "In America, that is called 'judging a book by its cover'."

"You don't look American." Though he was tall for a Japanese man, with strong features and uncharacteristically blue eyes, he carried himself like a Japanese man. He reminded her of her father when he was young, before he'd run off with another woman. Her thoughts trailed off and she was thankful when he spoke again.

"I'm not, I just studied abroad there for a few years."

"What did you study?"

"Music."

"Why?"

He choked a little on his drink, surprised, but managed a smile, "What a strange question. Because I want to become the best composer in the world?"

"Then compose." Usagi replied, an unexplained sharpness present in her voice, "What's the point of spending 500,000 yen to have some old deadbeats who never made it themselves coach you towards their same failures?"

He snorted, obviously shrugging her off but she continued, "To me it seems like what you need to excel in this industry is pure passion. Just look at Nana. Her voice is raspy and untrained, but you can feel her heart when she sings. She's bound to become a professional."

In that moment his eyes changed, like he was seeing her for the first time. She fought back a blush as what felt like a small eternity went by. He studied her with his brow furrowed, blue eyes storming.

"Practice and dedication." He finally replied, almost sighing. "That's what makes a great composer. A great anything, even."

She wanted to argue but felt some force hold her back so instead she shrugged, "I guess it's like your American friends would say, 'to each his own.'"

Soon after, the doors flew open and the buzzing mob poured out of the pub. They remained sitting even as legs stumbled around them. She could feel his burning gaze but couldn't make herself turn to meet it, instead she stood and quickly searched for Jin.

"Usaaaaaaaa!" She winced as a visibly drunk Jin wobbled to her, nearly collapsing in her arms. "Where did you go? You missed the last band and I met a really cute lolita girl named Misato and man, it's really cold out here, we should get home before your mom…."

Usagi tuned him out as she searched for the dark haired stranger she had been chatting with. After a minute she saw spotted his tall form strolling toward an unadorned black van. On impulse she moved closer, leaving a still babbling Jin to lean on the icy railing.

Even over the crowd she could hear his deep laugh and she watched as he embraced another dark haired figure. Gasping she realized it was Honjo Ren, the bassist from Blast. The van door slid open and skidded off, disappearing into the blackness with her stranger. _Why didn't you ask his name, _she mentally kicked herself.

Feeling deflated, she returned to a slurring Jin and let him gush with joy as they made their way back to their neighborhood.

That night she dreamt only of Nana's deep voice.


	2. 2 - Keep Singing, Usagi

**Author's Note:**

**I changed the name Usagi and Jin's hometown from Meguro to Niseko. I was under the impression that Meguro was a small coastal town where Blast began, but upon further research Meguro is actually a neighborhood in Tokyo! Whoops! **

**I also included some original lyrics in this chapter, they'll be noted like so:**

**~"****_lyrics lyrics lyrics"~_**

**Anyway, please R&R! I think this Chapter will give you guys a better idea of where I'm heading with this story.  
**

* * *

Usagi finished applying her last coat of mascara and stepped out of her minuscule bathroom into her only slightly larger bedroom. Outdated wallpaper peeled slightly in the corners, revealing the faded white plaster beneath. The room clung to its musty smell, despite constantly burning candles and incense to cover the persistent odor. Still, Usagi smiled, it was hers. Her only regret was that Jin couldn't fit all of their furniture in his hatchback car on the night they'd decided to escape Niseko for good. The hand-me-down mattress occupying the corner space was distinctly less comfortable than the one back in her old hometown. She briefly wondered if her mom had searched for her at all. She doubted it. The bruises her step father had given her had faded, but some scars remained. _But that's all in the past now. _

She grabbed her faux leather jacket, even with Jin's new job at a host club neither of them could afford real ones, and headed into the common room.

"Jin-chan, I'm off to work." She called out over the loud sounds of his guitar. He'd been tirelessly working on the music for a couple songs. His improvement was remarkable - she could almost feel the lyrics form on her tongue whenever she listened to him practice. She knew they wouldn't be able to perform until they found a bassist and a drummer, but the flyers she'd posted around town had to attract someone eventually right?

_Maybe I shouldn't have made the flyers so… frank. _She reflected on the bold "THOSE WHO SUCK NEED NOT APPLY" footer she'd added after Jin handed her fifty printed copies.

It usually took her ten minutes on foot to get to the sleazy bar she'd been serving drinks at but today she dragged her walk out. She felt the need to take time to enjoy the sunshine and leisurely smoke her Black Stone cigarette. Eleven months ago, on the night she'd fled from her old life back in Niseko, she'd stopped in to the convenience store by her parent's house and noticed them for sale. As silly as the notion remained, the brand reminded her of Blast's concert with Jin and meeting that tall stranger. Her mind had been plagued with thoughts of him and his identity ever since, but she'd had no idea how to go about finding him. Somehow, the cigarettes seemed to soothe her uncertainties.

_I'm seeing Blast in two weeks at Kabukicho in Tokyo , maybe he followed them here? _Still, she had her reservations. Shortly after that concert, Ren had abandoned Blast to become a guitarist for the super popular band Trapnest. _If Ren was his connection to the Black Stones, then what reason would he have to attend Black Stones' first concert in Tokyo?_

She sighed, realizing she'd arrived at the entrance. A flickering neon sign read _Forgotten Crown _in cursive letters.

"Another day, another dollar," she breathed, in a half-assed attempt at optimism. She opened the door and was hit with the rank stench of piss, alcohol, and cigar smoke. Her boss, Motoki, stood behind the bar absentmindedly polishing the dull counters. Though a little rough around the edges, Usagi knew that this place was Motoki's everything. His late father had gifted him the place and he seemed determined to turn a profit despite it's crumbling walls.

"Hey Usagi." He greeted her with a warm smile. He had unkempt, sandy hair and both of his muscled arms were completely covered with ink. His appearance made him look much more intimidating than he actually was. Usagi knew that if she wasn't completely uninterested in starting a relationship, she'd be incredibly attracted to him.

_Singing is my only lover. _She reminder herself as she gave a casual wave in return.

"Should be a busy night tonight, there's a Venom concert at the venue down the street."

"Who?" Usagi gibed, eliciting a laugh from Motoki. A bad taste formed in her mouth. It was impossible not to know of the all girl punk band that was gaining rapid popularity in all of Tokyo at the moment. Usagi couldn't help but feel bitter at the girls' for their easy success. The worst part was that even though Usagi outwardly resented them, she couldn't deny that their music was catchy. Jin, always the good sport, bought their album the day it dropped. Despite her own insecurities about her voice, she firmly believed that Jin's guitar playing was far superior to Venom's guitar player Rei.

_~"Whoa ohhh, don't act so high and mighty."~_

She glared over at a smug looking Motoki who stood by the jukebox, waiting for her reaction.

~"_Compared to you, I'm fucking Aphrodite."~_

She just gave him an exaggerated thumbs up and shouted over the music, "Oh my god! It's my favorite band!"

The buzz about Venom continued all night as the Forgotten Crown filled in with anxious fans stopping in for a pre-concert drink. She sassed and flirted with the skeezy male fans that an all girl band inevitably drew, hoping for lots of tips. She was saving all her extra cash for a new stage microphone.

Immediately after the show started, there was a lull, allowing her to become lost in her own thoughts. She came to Tokyo to chase her dream of becoming a singer, but the road had been tough. She'd been practicing at karaoke and at home every day since the Blast concert and she knew she'd improved. Jin told her that she had unlimited potential. She naively hoped that she wouldn't have to stoop to shamelessly flirting for tips to get there. Most days she felt like she was just capitalizing on her appearance… but Jin probably had it even worse.

* * *

Jin sighed and unbuttoned the top button of his crisp white dress shirt.

"Jadeite! You've been selected again! One of your regulars." He heard from down the hall. Jin winced. He had several regulars, none of them were reason to rejoice, but he managed to force a smile. This was his job.

He passed a few coworkers in the hall on his way to the lounge but neither party bothered to exchange pleasantries. Despite what playfulness they shared on the floor, these men were here to make money and be selected by wealthy women. It made for stiff competition and few friendships. Jin had only joined the hosts staff of Eternity about six months ago, but his boyish good looks and happy go lucky attitude had boosted him to the top of the ranks.

The lobby was lavish, with a bar surrounding three fourths of the room and a small stage on the back wall. Love seats were scattered throughout and the room was always ringing with the drunken laughter of middle aged women looking to relieve themselves of their loneliness for a night. At Eternity you didn't sell your bodies, just your company.

_And your soul, _Jin thought as he approached his client.

"Haruna-san." He grinned sheepishly, "A pleasure to see you again."

"Jadeite, I just couldn't stay away." She pulled him down into the cushion with her and he could smell on her breath that she'd already been served a whiskey sour.

Across the room on the stage, two long haired gentlemen were setting up instruments to provide the clients of Eternity with some light Jazz music.

As Haruna rattled on about her husband and children - that she always bashfully pointed out were older than Jin - Jin slyly checked out the new musicians. The usual band was composed of four boring suits in their late thirties, but these two couldn't be much older than Jin.

At Haruna's first pause, Jin suavely dismissed himself in order to get her another drink - drink commissions were after all, how he made his money. As he broke away from the red haired woman, he made his way to the stage first.

"Hey! I'm Jin, are you guys the new jazz band?"

Both men stopped to look at him curiously, obviously shocked that a host was addressing them. The older of the two had shoulder length white blonde hair and spoke first.

"No, we're just filling in for the night as a favor." His tone was as icy as his eyes. Jin immediately felt uncomfortable, but the younger dark haired counterpart gave him a reassuring look and extended a large hand.

"I'm Naro, and this is my brother Keito. He's not as cold hearted as he seems, I promise."

Jin smiled. "I'm Jin, but all hosts have to choose an alias so people around here call me Jadeite. For my eyes." He added with a laugh. Usagi had helped him choose the nickname and he was actually pretty proud of it. It suited him. They even joked that it could be his rockstar alias as well…._ if we ever find band members._

An idea struck him and the wide grin that followed was completely genuine. "Hey, do you guys ever play for fun? My best friend and I are in the process of forming a punk band and are looking for a drummer and bassist."

* * *

The concert had ended and Usagi was busier than she'd been in weeks. "Two lemon drop shots! A Kirin Light! Three Jack and Cokes!" She slid the drinks down the bar with practiced expertise. Sweat had caused her bangs to stick to her forehead but the overflowing tip jar that sat on the bar told her she still looked decent enough.

"I'll have a scotch. No rocks." A woman's deep voice called to her from across the bar.

"Scotch, huh?" Usagi said, reaching for the bottle. "Not the typical drink of a lady." Even sitting in a barstool, Usagi could tell this woman was abnormally tall.

_Maybe she's into women and I'll get myself another nice tip. _

"Well I'm not really a typical woman." She met Usagi's gaze. She had soft green eyes that seemed extra swollen, exposing her pain. Her medium length chocolate hair was pulled into a high ponytail. She looked strangely familiar…

"Guess not then." Usagi slid her the glass of scotch, resisting the urge to ask her the questions she wanted to know. _Where have I seen you before? Why do you look so distraught? _

Usagi lingered around the familiar woman and eventually found herself neglecting the rest of the bar in order to converse with her. Despite a rough exterior, the muscular woman was incredibly warm. She listened intently while Usagi uncharacteristically poured her heart out. Usagi told her about her dreams of singing, Jin, running away from home, even her handsome stranger.

"So you sat right next to him for half an hour and never asked his name?"

"I know. I still can't believe I was so dense."

"I can." The woman mused, her green eyes dancing. "We've been talking for double that time and you still haven't asked for mine either."

"Well, well, if it isn't Makoto." A disheveled man slurred, stumbling towards the barstool where she sat.

"Makoto?!" Usagi's mouth dropped open. "From Venom?!"

Makoto eyed the man warily. "I'm not in the mood for overly fond fans." The jukebox album rotated, and another Venom single boomed.

~_"You burn so bright, destroying everything in your way"~ _

"Aw, come on sweetie." The man placed a rough hand on Makoto's thigh. "After a few more drinks you might change your tune."

~_"It's like your love made me a maniac, maniac"~ _

Usagi simply stood, dumbfounded. _Makoto, the drummer from Venom. I never asked. _The scene played out faster than Usagi could process it. Makoto growled another warning that the drunken fan ignored, persisting. Quicker than lightning, Makoto's fist was barreling into the man's gut. He flew backwards, colliding with an empty barstool and drawing the attention of the entire bar. Unfortunately, he wasn't alone and his equally inebriated friends were quick to run to his aid. Makoto was fiercely outnumbered but never stopped fighting, limbs flailing.

~_"Without you here my heart will only continue to decay"~ _

Usagi could only watch in paralyzed fear as two of the gruff men finally landed blows: one to her chest, one to her forest green eye. At the sight of Makoto's blood, Usagi jolted to her senses.

She spun on her heel and sprinted towards Motoki's office.

"Motoki, come quick! Bar fight!" Her voice was strained, tears forming in her eyes.

~_"I just want you back, my aphrodisiac!"~ _

He was there in seconds, his tattooed arms wrapped around Makoto and carried her, still kicking at her pursuers, towards the exit. Though bruised and bloodied, Makoto caught Usagi's gaze and gave her a forceful smile and managed to wink with her non blackened eye.

"Keep singing Usagi."


	3. 3 - Empty Orchestra

**Author's Note:**

**Here's chapter three! I know it's moving slow, but I want to fully explore lots of characters and I have some pretty grandiose plans for the plot, so please hold on! In this chapter I included both original lyrics of mine and a song called "A Little Pain" by Olivia inspi' Reira that aired in the Nana anime. **

**I want to say thank you to the people who took the time to review. ****Snow-Soar****, ****LoveInTheBattleField****, ****princesslolitatheorca654****, you guys don't know how much your reviews mean to me. Please keep them coming. Also, another reviewer ****moonchild310**** had the brilliant idea to write a Nana x Sailor Moon crossover years before me and it's really great too so if you like mine, be sure to check hers out! **

**And finally, I want to give a shout out to my glorious Beta Reader / Editor ****FemL****. She's a thousand times the writer I am so be sure to check her stuff out as well! **

* * *

"It's right up here." Naro skipped ahead, his steps light despite the heavy amp he was carrying for her. Jin jogged to catch up with him, laughing as he chatted like schoolgirl with the brown haired man. _Great, now I've got two over-bubbly optimists to deal with_, Usagi mused, watching them with mild interest from a few steps behind.

Jin had come home to their dinky apartment two nights ago from his job at the host club with a big case of cheap-ass beer and a triumphant grin. "I've found the rest of our band," he declared, his enthusiasm raising his voice nearly to a shout.

"Couldn't you have gotten a better beer then?" She had growled, reaching for a can of the tasteless liquid.

He continued, not phased in the slightest, "They're so cool too, Usagi, I can't wait for you to meet them. They're brothers and they both have cool long haircuts!" It took her an hour to talk him down from his high on accomplishment so he would listen to her voice of reason.

"Look, I think it's great that you've found two interested musicians, but they'll need to try out. Call them to schedule a time and don't get your hopes up." She warned, emphasizing her caution with a raised brow. His confidence remained, unscathed by her harshly spoken concern.

Usagi couldn't help but be skeptical. When she was little her mother had repeatedly told her, _You have to kiss a few frogs, Usagi. Don't be discouraged if you don't find your prince on the first try._ It was humorous now, in a dark way, to think her mother had settled for the King of all Toads.

"This is it." Naro said, pushing up a large metal garage door with practiced ease. They'd wandered into what appeared to be an abandoned junk yard and were now standing in front of a decent sized warehouse. "Keito and I found this place last year. The man who owned this junkyard passed away and his son is a friend of ours. He gave us a key so we could play here whenever we wanted."

There wasn't much to the room. An old sofa that was more holes and poorly sewn patches than original fabric sagged in the far right corner, angled toward the door. Dust motes drifted lazily in the air, disturbed by the sudden draft coming from the open door. The floor was sandy concrete with a spider web of cracks branching out from where it met with the wall and spreading across the room. Usagi didn't even want to think about the walls, also faded grey concrete but stained in certain places with paint and other, miscellaneous fluids. At first glance, it seemed like a dump but, she had to admit, it had promise.

The three men set to work immediately, setting up Usagi and Jin's equipment. Naro tuned his bass, while Keito fiddled with the settings on the speakers. Keito hadn't said much on the journey to the warehouse, and Usagi could tell he, like her, had his own demons. His platinum hair was pulled back into a ponytail and his faded white muscle shirt had large cut off sleeves, revealing an elaborate tattoo of a silver dragon swirling around a beautiful blonde bombshell. He wore a tattered leather glove on his left hand.

"We're all set." He spoke, staring at her as if to tell her he knew she was watching him. She stood quickly and took her place at her mic.

"Usagi and I will start playing and you guys can jump in whenever you want. I already showed Naro the baseline I wrote, but Keito will have to improvise on drums."

Usagi took a deep breath. "Let's do this, then."

It wasn't until Jin began to strum the chords to the song they'd been working on that Usagi truly understood the magic of this place. The acoustics in the warehouse were incredible. The beginning of the song he'd written was slow, with a complicated guitar riff, and later built upon itself. His sound was bouncing from the metal walls and concrete floors and surrounding them. Usagi felt inspired.

~_"Another day spent chasing the thought of you"~ _

~_"You're slowly sinking me, it's quicksand"~ _

Naro joined in on his electric bass, outlining the harmony perfectly with a rhythmic pulse. The song gained tempo as Jin ripped on his guitar. It was then that Keito jumped in on the drums, pounding the bass drum while banging rapidly on several snares. The combination was so mind blowingly good, Usagi couldn't help let out a yell enthusiastically into the microphone before continuing to sing whatever lyrics came to her mind.

~_"Don't want to run but don't know what else to do"~ _

~_"to escape from Wonderland"~ _

When they finally stopped playing, nobody spoke: there was no need to. It was clear that they'd formed their band.

* * *

Usagi smiled despite herself as she walked down the street of the shopping district near her apartment. It had been a few hours since she'd left Naro and Keiko's 'yard, but she hadn't come down from her high. The brothers were perfect, they had a band! On top of that, she didn't have work her shitty bartending job today and she'd finally saved enough for a new microphone. She turned down Ito Street, making a beeline for her favorite music shop, her cash burning a hole in the pocket of her well-worn jeans.

The shop spelled like wood and brass cleaners. They sold everything from electric guitars to cello's at this place, and Usagi loved the classy atmosphere. As she wandered slowly towards the microphone section, she noticed a large banner in the CD section depicting the members of Venom for their new release. Curiosity pulled her closer. The lead singer of Venom went only by V, a catchy, easy to remember title that few artists could pull off. Upon first glance, Usagi believed the singer looked incredibly similar to her. They shared the same lengths of blonde hair, deep blue doe eyes, and impossibly long legs. However, as Usagi bothered to study the woman closer, they were like night and day. V's hair was brassier, like spun gold, where Usagi's own was pale as moonlight. In the advertisement, V wore her trademark red ribbon tied around her neck. Fans were crazy about the style, though the bow reminded Usagi more of a collar than an accessory. V was curvier than Usagi and much more prone to showing off her figure. She wore a backless, slinky red shirt and high-waisted cut offs. Her expression was suggestive and confident, the mark of celebrity. She was beauty, but very self aware. The music shop's speakers played a preview of their first single. Usagi hummed along, though she was a bit bitter about it. The more she wanted to hate Venom the more she found herself loving their music. The arrangements were haunting and beautiful and stayed with Usagi for days. She glanced towards the picture of Makoto, the drummer, who stood in the back looking cool and imposing. Her heart ached a little as she wondered if the chestnut haired woman was okay for the hundredth time.

Keep singing Usagi, she'd said.

"I will, Mako-chan."

* * *

Usagi exited the shop cradling her new microphone and Venom's self titled album against her chest with her right arm. She lit the Black Stone cigarette that had been sitting idly in her mouth with her left. If anyone ever discovered the album in her possession, she'd already decided she'd claim she was merely checking out the enemy.

Her previous unbridled joy dulled slightly as she made her way back to the apartment. A few blocks into her walk, she caught glimpse of a tall, raven haired mess of hair on the other side of the street. Her heart stopped. Without thinking, she let her cigarette drop to sidewalk, smoldering in neglect. Usagi dashed across the bustling street, forcing two taxis to come to a screeching halt. She ignored their angry horns and angrier words while her eyes desperately searched for what she hoped hadn't been a cruel trick of the eyes. She found him again, and still out of breath, sprinted in his direction. The man made an abrupt left, into a hip coffee shop and Usagi finally caught a glimpse of his profile. Though handsome, this man had brown eyes and the roots of his deceiving black hair were speckled with grey.

"Idiot," Usagi scolded herself, spinning on her heel back towards her apartment. Red, hot embarrassment made its way to her cheeks.

_What's wrong with me?_ Her mind admonished her for her impulsive behavior. _It's been nearly a year, why are you still so obsessed? _

Frustration pulling at her from all sides, she threw open the door of her apartment and yelled for Jin.

"Yes, your highness?" He appeared, wet and wearing only a towel. Living in such close quarters, they had abandoned any modesty they'd once had long ago.

"Put some pants on, Jadeite. We're going to karaoke. I need to sing."

* * *

All of the ice in his whiskey had melted and the outside of the glass was slick with condensation. He wasn't really in the mood for a social outing but his friends had insisted he take a break from work. In the end, he was glad he came, despite having little desire to drink.

Ren had insisted they go to a popular karaoke bar in a busy area of Tokyo. They had been seated in a special roped off VIP area of the bar and had their own designated waitress. It was amateur night so after a few mediocre songs, they'd all tuned out the singers and focused on catching up. Ren sat next to him on a large faux leather couch, laughing as he talked to his bandmate Takumi.

"Mamoru?"

"Huh?" He turned Takumi, who looked at him with a air of frustration at being ignored the first time.

"I asked how work was going." Takumi repeated, while waving at their waitress to bring him another drink.

"No work talk!" Ren interjected, "It must be my curse to constantly surround myself with friends who are workaholics."

Mamoru laughed. Takumi and Ren had been on tour with their rock band Trapnest in America for the last few months and had just arrived home earlier this week. Ren would never admit to it, but Mamoru knew his best friend well enough to know that he was beyond exhausted. Though he put on a good show, wearing his usual cocky grin and leather jacket, his eyes were hollow.

_This is the burden we must shoulder to make it in this industry, _he thought to himself.

"Alright, I won't say much about work other than it's going really well, I've got a couple new things I'm working on for the girls now -" Ren put a hand over Mamoru's mouth.

"Shhh. The girl who just took the stage said she's going to sing a Trapnest song."

"It's too bad Reira stayed in America for a few extra days. She would have loved this." Takumi mused, referring to Trapnest's half American lead singer. Mamoru had only met Reira a few times, but she wasn't anything like he'd imagined after listening to her music. She sang with an angelic pitch and he wrongly assumed she'd be as mature and perfect as her voice. Regardless, he couldn't imagine an amateur being able to cover one of her songs with any kind of success. Both Ren and Takumi turned around in their seat to face the small karaoke stage, but Mamoru didn't bother.

~_"Travel to the moon"~ _

~_"Kimi wa nemuri, yume wo toku"~ _

~_"Dare mo inai, hoshi no hikari, ayatsurinagara"~ _

Mamoru heard Takumi gasp. He couldn't help but smile at that, Takumi was always so cold and composed. Still facing forward, he closed his eyes, surprised at how relaxed he suddenly felt. The voice that rang out around them was completely different than Reira's but somehow Mamoru preferred it.

~_"I'm here waiting for you"~ _

~_"ima to wa chigau mirai ga attemo"~  
_  
~_"I'm here waiting for you"~ _

~_"Sakebitsudzukete"~ _

Her range was incredible. When her voice dipped it became sultry, like velvet. It sounded like the voice of a 1940's beauty. And then just as quick she elongated a high note and her voice turned silvery, high and airy. Mamoru had never heard anything quite like it.

The three men listened in silence as the karaoke singer approached the climax of the song. Mamoru spun around, unable to resist taking a look at the singer. The girl who stood on stage was younger than him, her white blonde hair was braided into a loose fishtail, long pieces falling around her face.

_Could it be? _He stood, an unexplainable ache urging him to get closer. He made his way towards the stage, taking care to stay in the shadows of the elaborately draped VIP area. Her eyes were closed tightly as she began to bring the song home, towards the final verse, in English.

~_"In the constant moment,"~_

~_"You will find me where it's quiet"~_

~_"Listen closely, listen closely"~_

~_"Let the blood flow"~ _

~_"Through all the spaces of the universe"~ _

_It's her. Usagi. _Mamoru stood, mesmerized. He'd thought of the girl he'd met at Ren's concert several times over the last year. Her harsh criticisms of his life philosophy had kept him up that night, tossing and turning as he tried to decide if he hated her for her naive and honest nature or if he was infatuated with it. He knew could have easily found her again, but after that eternal night he vowed to never look. From the moment she'd spilled his drink on her, he'd had the unshakeable feeling that if he kept her around, she'd turn his world upside down. It terrified Mamoru to his core.

~_"No need to cry."~ _

And here she was.

* * *

**Final Note: These are the translated lyrics to "A Little Pain". (I don't own Nana or Sailor Moon or this song, etc) **

_Travel to the moon - you sleep, solving a dream_  
_Controlling the light of the deserted stars_  
_The smile you forgot in order to be stronger_  
_Together, I'm sure we can find it again_  
_Please realize_  
_I'm here waiting for you_  
_Even if the future is different from now_  
_I'm here waiting for you_  
_I'll keep shouting_  
_I'm sure my heart is pulling in the string connecting us_  
_So the me of that time will awaken_  
_No need to cry  
Travel in silence - if I reach out, I can touch you_  
_But you're so far away inside my memories  
If I close my eyes, I can hear your voice_  
_Even a little pain is precious_


	4. 4 - Luna

**Author's Note:**

**I apologize for taking a little longer than usual to post. It's been a crazy week. Also, my beta reader was busy so she wasn't available to turn my crappy writing into less crappy writing. That being said, I apologize for any typos or run on sentences, etc. Please R&R and I hope you enjoy. **

Usagi winced and playfully covered her ears as Jin and Naro attempted to hit the final high note on the k-pop song they'd chosen to sing for laughs. It had worked, the modest crowd was cheering, and even the stone cold Keito had cracked the faintest hint of a grin. They had been singing karaoke at Smash Hits for close to two hours, relishing in their slight buzz and unbridled joy at their first band outing.

"Usagi, you may have to forfeit your position as lead singer. Naro was killing it up there." Jin teased as he approached their table, red faced and out of breath.

Naro laughed the hardest, sweat matting his aurburn bangs to his forehead. She had to admit that the two brothers Jin had recruited were incredibly attractive. The pair shared the same strong jaw and chiseled facial features and their long locks gave them an extra edgy appearance. She could almost hear the fan girls screaming their names now…..

The young karaoke bar waitress wobbled towards them, trying to balance a large tray with two brimming shots of sake for each of them. Her name tag read "Unazuki" and her expression read "This is my first week on the job."

"Jin," Usagi barked, "This night is going to cost us more than our rent if you keep ordering shots!"

"No ma'am, these are from the dark haired lady in the corner booth." The busty strawberry haired serving girl pointed to the woman, who smiled and gave a curt wave. "She also wanted me to give you this, ma'am."

Unazuki slid a glossy black business card with glittering gold crescent moon in the center across the table to her. Usagi quickly flipped the card to it's other side, her curiosity mounting.

_Crescent Moon Music Group, Luna Neko. _

Usagi audibly gasped, before standing abruptly. Leaving the card on the table for her three confused friends to look at, she strode quickly towards where Luna Neko sat, alone.

"Hello there." The woman seemed amused. "Care to have a seat?"

Without speaking, Usagi sat. She had planned to demand to know the meaning of her gesture, was she interested in scouting her? But something about this woman made her want to be a more polite and subservient version of herself. She studied Luna quietly, waiting for her to speak. Pleasant smile lines streaked her forehead and cheeks, Usagi guessed she was maybe in her late thirties. Her curly black hair draped towards her waist, and she wore a sleek yellow dress with a black blazer that further displayed her professionalism and chic style.

"Your voice is incredible, my dear." She spoke, her blue eyes glistening.

"Thank you. Are you…."

Luna smiled as she trailed off. "Yes, I'm a scouting agent for Crescent Moon Music Group. I would love for you to come to the studio and sing for the managers. Did you get to be a great singer by doing karaoke or do you have a band?"

"I have a band. We play punk music." Usagi found her voice and confidence. "They're the gentlemen that were sitting with me." Usagi glanced over to the table where they sat. Naro and Jin waved over enthusiastically at her, while Keito sat tall, arms crossed.

Luna chuckled as Usagi sighed at them. "As long as they leave the singing to you, they should come along for the try out as well. How does next Friday at noon work for you guys?"

"WE'LL BE THERE!" Jin and Naro shouted across the bar in unison, showing no signs of shame for their eavesdropping.

Usagi couldn't hide her blush as she echoed them, "We'll be there."

* * *

Mamoru tossed his cigarette butt to the ground and snuffed it out with the sole of his black leather shoes. His brain whirled as he reached for another light, only to discover that he'd smoked them all.

"Dammit." He cursed under his breath.

He still couldn't believe she'd been at Smash Hits tonight. That was his go to karaoke bar. In Tokyo no less! Shouldn't she be in that shitty hometown of hers? And why hadn't she mentioned she was a singer? He ran a hand through his shaggy raven locks and picked up the pace towards the studio, hoping some late-night work would take his mind off that damned girl.

Scanning his badge, he entered the tall, glistening building where Gaia was headquartered. He gave a quick greeting to the night security guard before stepping into the elevator and pressing the button for floor 11. As the elevator approached his floor, he could hear the muffled sounds of angry guitar riffs.

_Rei-chan. _Mamoru lengthened his stride.

He found the dark haired beauty in the recording room, banging notes out into the dark room. A quick glance around the deserted studio told him that she'd come here to be alone. He knew Rei well enough to know he shouldn't interrupt lest he feel the wrath of her fiery temper, so instead he pulled up a wooden stool and sat patiently. Her passionate music reflected her pain - something was clearly eating her up inside.

She didn't notice him for another fifteen minutes, and she didn't stop playing for another thirty. Setting her vibrant violet guitar down gently, despite her visible frustration, she pulled up another wooden stool and sat beside him.

"Damn, I could go for a cigarette right now." She lamented, her voice shaking.

"You know Kanemoto wouldn't like that. And besides, I smoked my whole pack on the walk over here." He put a comforting hand on her back, and she looked up at him, tears forming at the corners of her strange lavender grey eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said firmly. She stood and positioned herself in front of him, expectantly. Despite his best efforts, Mamoru couldn't keep his wandering eyes from glancing down at her lithe form. She wore a slinky dress in her signature color, fire engine red. Her makeup, slightly smeared from crying, was overly done - she must have come to the studio after being out at a club with the other girls. Obviously something had gone awry with the group as she was the only one who had made the midnight trip to Gaia. He made a mental note to ask one of the other girls what had happened later.

"Good, me either." He responded gently, pulling her into an urgent kiss. This hadn't been the work distraction he'd had in mind, but as she grabbed his hair in hotly response, he found himself thinking that this was probably better.

* * *

"Usagi, do you like these glasses with the little strawberries on them?" Jin called across the small store. They'd spent the morning doing some celebratory shopping for household decorations for the Junkyard Warehouse that they'd all started affectionately calling "The Yard".

"Gross, no. You know I'm allergic to strawberries." Usagi replied, sticking her tongue out at him for good measure. He sighed dramatically, setting them gently back on the shelf.

"Okay, so rugs, check, mini fridge, check, couch cover, check, chairs, check… what are we missing?" She read her list out loud, feeling proud at what they'd already picked out. The black shaggy rugs in particular were going to make the Yard feel leagues more homey.

Three days full of practicing and three nights of grimy work at the Forgotten Crown had passed and Usagi still couldn't believe they had an audition with a record label. Since her meeting with Luna she'd done a little research on Crescent Moon Music Group - although they weren't as big as Gaia or Cookie, the two big names in Japan right now, they had a few other promising indie bands signed at the moment.

_~"Whoa ohhh, don't act so high and mighty."~_

The loud ringing of Jin's cell phone interrupted her thoughts.

"Do you really have to have THAT as your ringtone, you traitor?" Usagi barked, but Jin had already answered the phone and turned his back to her.

"Uh huh. Oh really? Cool, yeah definitely, here let me text you the address of our place."

Usagi's irritation was immediately replaced with curiosity.

"Okay, see you soon!" Jin hung up the phone, a dazed look on his handsome face.

"Well, who was that?!" She pinched him hard, failing to notice his paling face.

"Some guy named Zumi. He said he's the best guitar player in the world and wants to try out for our band. Tonight."

* * *

Grumbling under her breath, Usagi straightened the last rug, finishing her minor renovations to the Yard.

"It looks good." Keito chimed in, with a rare praise. She smiled in agreement.

The few things she'd added had completely transformed the murky warehouse into a cool, albeit a bit rusty, hangout spot for the band. The mini fridge she bought was loaded with cheap beer, water, and snacks. Posters of their inspirations lined the walls, the biggest and center-most poster being that of the Black Stones. Both Naro and Keito agreed that Blast's edgy sound had influenced their own music, so they'd had no complaints in letting Nana be the star of the wall.

The cracked concrete floor was broken up by the shaggy rugs Usagi had insisted on. The four rectangular black rugs were in the four corners of the room, and a large, blood red rug brought color to the middle of the room. The tattered couch had a matching red cover, and modern light fixtures in geometrical shapes hung from the ceiling, creating a warm relaxing atmosphere.

Jin paced nervously in the "stage" area.

"What's wrong with you?" Keito prodded. "All that pacing you're doing is making me nervous."

_He's talkative today, _Usagi mused before explaining, "He's worried that this guitarist will be better than him."

She'd almost felt a little guilty that she'd been teasing Jin about finding his own replacement tonight. She still wasn't entirely sure why he'd agreed to let someone else try out - they'd found their perfect band - but Usagi figured he just wanted to make fun of someone confident enough to call themselves "the best guitarist in the world."

Perhaps it made her a bad friend, but she just couldn't bring herself to soothe Jin and tell him that she truly couldn't imagine someone outplaying him. It was true though, he was incredible. He practiced relentlessly on top of having a natural aptitude for music. She glanced over to her best friend, who chewed his lip anxiously, and felt a surge of pride.

_This audition is just for show, _she reassured herself.

"Hello."

The group jumped at the intruders voice.

"Sorry… I knocked twice but no one answered, so I let myself in. I'm Zumi." His voice was deep, but his features were almost feminine - a jarring combination. He wore a deep v-neck t-shirt that exposed a tanned, muscled chest. Long red blonde locks pulled back into a ponytail,

_He looks like he stepped out of the same Men's Couture magazine as Keito and Naro…. _Usagi crossed her arms, feeling oddly protective of Jin.

"It's fine." She replied coldly, not bothering to give him her name. "Let's just get this over with."

He showed no offense at her icy demeanor as he headed towards an amp to plug in the guitar he'd brought along.

"Shall I play alone?"

"Whatever you want, man." Naro, ever the diplomat, replied warmly, obviously trying to ease the tension. "I'm happy to provide some bass for you if you want."

Jin, as if in need of support, moved to stand close to Usagi. Their shoulders touched ever so slightly and she could feel his shallow breathing. Without thinking about keeping up appearances, she grabbed his hand and gave it a firm squeeze.

"I want him to play with me." Zumi pointed to Jin.

"Me? Uh…" Jin was taken aback.

"Yeah, you're the guitarist correct?"

"Uh, yeah. How did you know?"

"Well, the only other person here with calloused hands just told me he was the bassist."

Jin's mouth hung open a little at the astute observation, and Keito shifted uncomfortably on his feet. Who the hell is this guy?

Several moments passed and Naro let out a laugh. "Well, looks like we've got ourselves a brain." He quipped, throwing a playful punch at Jin. "Go on Jin, show him what you've got."

After a brief description of the chord progression, the two guitarist determined Jin would begin playing and Zumi would join in. When Jin's skillful fingers began to strum, Usagi felt herself exhale. No one could ever replace her Jadeite.

Zumi listened, eyes closed, for several more meters before finally jumping in. Instead of matching Jin note for note, he played a perfect harmony, his slender fingers moving deftly. Usagi had assumed that the two powerhouse players would compete for lead, but on the contrary, they were combining their powers to create a complete, fully perfect sound.

The two men continued to play, as yin and yang, two halves of one whole. Usagi wasn't sure how much time had passed when she felt Keito looming over her left shoulder.

"So?" He whispered, not wanting to interrupt the magic.

"Two guitarists..." Usagi replied, understanding his question.

He flashed another one of his elusive smiles. "It's not unheard of."


	5. 5 - Alice

**Author's Note: **

**Longest chapter yet, wooo. I'm just about finished setting everything up and things are about to get interesting! Please take the time to review, it really helps me to have some feedback on what you're liking and disliking about the story and my writing.  
**

**Thank you all! **

* * *

Two silver haired men stood shoulder to shoulder, their arms neatly crossed. They had stayed in the same position for the better part of an hour, wordless and blatantly scrutinizing the four twenty somethings that performed before them. As Jin and Zumi thrummed out the final notes of the guitar solo that ended the final song of the demo, the room's atmosphere immediately shifted from mildly uncomfortable to tense. Naro and Jin, easily the most timid of the group, quickly averted their gaze, taking extra care to never to look directly at their stoney audience.

Keito never cared for the submissive and chose to meet the men's eyes with an icy stare of his own. He noticed from his peripheral vision that Usagi who stood to his left, clutching her standing microphone with white knuckles, joined him in his tiny defiance. Agitated, he spun his drumstick through his right, ungloved hand, letting the wood effortlessly bounce back and forth between all of his slender fingers.

Bass player fingers, they were, and such at an early age he had taken up learning to play the bass. Situations had changed since then, but he'd been able to teach Naro everything he knew before he had permanently switched to drumming. Looking over at Naro, he felt only pride to see his younger brother clutching his vintage Yamaha Gakki bass.

After what felt like a small eternity, Luna, the dark haired woman that had discovered Usagi last week at the Smash Hits karaoke bar, spoke.

"Well, we all think it was an excellent performance. Do you have a band name?"

The four men all shifted to look at Usagi expectedly. Though they'd only been a fivesome for a few days, it was already becoming clear that Usagi was their master. As a man who typically hated authority, it was surprising how little Keito found himself minding her so called rule.

Some would call him a heartless cynic, but as far as Keito was concerned, his assumption that every stranger he met was just trying to fuck him over had proven itself true countless times. Still, even after this short time, he didn't feel anything negative towards Usagi.

"No. We have some ideas but we haven't all agreed on one yet." She shrugged as if it weren't a big deal and Luna smiled at her nonchalance.

"Well think of a name as soon as possible, because we'll need something to put on the paperwork." She winked at Jin who let out a strange gawking sound at her words. The silent men offered only the slightest hint of a congratulatory smile.

_All business, _Keito decidedly did not like these managers.

The Crescent Moon Music Group building was just outside of downtown Tokyo. The offices were older, but well kept. The uppermost floors of the building were used for housing for the signed band members, and the floor below them was the recording studio. The carpet was a dizzying pattern of yellow and red swirls and the fluorescent lighting was starting to give Keito a headache. Meanwhile, his brother, Zumi, and Jin exchanged enthusiastic high fives.

"I'm off work tonight, do you guys want to meet up with me at Usagi's job and keep her company?" Jin exclaimed joyfully. Naro immediately accepted the invitation, followed by an over eager Zumi. Keito got the impression that Zumi's calm confidence and super brain left him with few close friends.

"Can't." Keito declined in his low voice, "Got plans." He didn't, but that was irrelevant. This whole social endeavor had put him in a foul mood.

"Please." Usagi whined, fluttering her long lashes at him. "I have to work every night until the Blast concert next weekend."

"Sorry." He offered with a slight shrug, still standing firm. Not even Usagi's feminine wiles could move him. Truthfully, he was much more susceptible to guilt from his younger brother, to whom he'd always felt a strong sense of duty towards, but Naro didn't seem to think much of his rejection to the invitation and had already started off after Jin towards the building's exit.

_Naro, you follow these people like a puppy, _Keito thought sorely. Naro had always been the perfect foil to Keito's cold demeanor. The were brothers bound by blood, but in many ways, they were like yin and yang. Despite being the one with the darker coloring, his brother Naro lived in the light, clearly oblivious to how the world really worked. Keito always assumed Naro had maintained his cheery demeanor because he'd been too young to understand the gravity of their youth: deadbeat parents who left them near starving, Keito had taken to petty theft at the age of eight just to feed his wailing three year old brother.

_If only I'd stopped at stealing rice and fruit… _He boarded the elevator with the rest, completely tuning out Luna's speech about the next steps for the band. It wasn't that he wasn't thrilled to have a chance to go pro as a drummer - music had always been his escape - he just hated the nitty gritty details and the back end business of the industry.

The two men who had joined Luna didn't follow them onto the elevator, but instead just continued to glare at Keito as the elevator door closed. As soon as the metal doors had closed concealing him, he let himself shiver slightly.

Suits just never suited him.

* * *

Mamoru sat in only his boxers at his long cherry stained desk, absentmindedly tapping his ballpoint pen against his temple in a basic rhythm. Behind him, a woman's form stirred in her sleep, reminding him of her presence.

He had laid beside her for half an hour after they both had finished, wishing for nothing more to sleep, but sleep never took him. Despite Rei being in tears when she'd knocked on his door at 11PM, she had fallen to sleep almost instantly. It was the third time this week she'd stopped by, and he hadn't had the heart to refuse her even once. He knew that selfishly his response to her went beyond just wanting to comfort his friend, he welcomed the distraction.

_Rei… I'm sorry. _Mamoru scolded himself mentally, glancing back at the curvy form under his navy, satin sheets. Despite his attraction for the dazzling woman, his heart seemed to long for something unknown to him.

He still wasn't exactly sure how the two of them had even gotten started on this downward spiral. He'd met her for the first time the night after the Black Stones concert in that god forsaken town of Niseko. He'd been so angst ridden for some reason and Rei had seemed to mistake his anger for the same brand of fire she felt inside herself. She'd practically thrown herself at him that first night, though he had eventually declined like the true gentleman he was. Unfortunately, as it often goes with strong willed women, his refusal only made her want him more.

Due to her busy schedule he was able to avoid her with ease, that is, until he'd somehow landed the job writing music for Venom. The rest was a blur of her near constant advances. At some point, his will had bent…

_Women will be the death of me. _He thought again of the blonde girl, Usagi, and her exquisite voice.

He'd finished composing all the instrumental parts of Venom's planned second album - the arrangements came naturally to him, and he loved to write the notes out on paper - but he was struggling with the lyrics. He only wrote lyrics for a few songs from their debut albums as lyric writing wasn't his forte. Most of Venom's fans wanted songs dripping with love and pain, but Mamoru hadn't known an excess of either of those things in his lifetime. His parents had passed away before he was old enough to even remember their faces. One might think this could be great source material, but Mamoru didn't have enough memories to really be sad about it.

As for girlfriends and "great love", he'd always had women interested in him, but he found himself preferring the solitude of single life.

Somehow despite his serious lack of inspiration, the few Venom songs with lyrics he'd written just happened to end up being the chart topping singles.

He sighed, cursing his luck. Typically writing lyrics for Venom's lead singer Minako was fairly mindless to him. She had a sweet voice, like candy. It was pleasing to the ear and you always craved more after she was done…

_But candy can't sustain you. _

The room was quiet except for the soft crackling of the candle flame Mamoru burned for light. When he stopped actively trying not to think of her, he could hear Usagi's profound voice calling out to him. After another hour in front of a blank page, he did just that.

Picking up his pen, he let the ink flow.

* * *

"Five Kirin Lights, a Whiskey Sour, and a Cosmopolitan for the fancy looking guy who clearly doesn't belong here!" Usagi had to shout over the booming music and extra talkative crowd as she expertly dolled out the orders.

"Thank you kindly!" She called to the gentleman who left her a crisp twenty dollar bill on the far side of the bar. She stuffed the twenty into her half full jar and began pouring her next order of drinks. The Forgotten Crown's bar was a large rectangle that made up the center of the joint. Usagi and Motoki worked from the middle, attempting to service the waving hands coming at them from all directions. Discerning drink orders over the noise had been particularly overwhelming for her the first few weeks of work, but she'd quickly developed what Jin referred to as her "bartender ears" and now he joked that she could hear a mouse piss outside a movie theater.

"Alice! We need another keg of Kirin." Motoki called to her from his designated half of the bar.

"You got it boss." She quipped, heading briskly towards the stock room. The night had turned out to be busy for no particular reason, and her friends still hadn't shown up as promised. She hoped they would at least stop by after midnight when the crowd was sure to die down. She was eager to discuss their impending deal with Crescent Moon. At the start of her shift, she'd told Motoki that she'd been scouted and was soon to be signed. He had excitedly wrapped her up in one of his signature bear hugs and told her that after the bar closed all her friends could stay to celebrate. Usagi had a sneaking suspicion that the so called celebration would mostly include helping clean up. Blushing at his closeness, she had shyly admitted how incredibly scared and excited she felt.

"Is this really happening? Am I mad?" She'd asked him after he'd released her from his strong arms. "It feels like I've fallen into some kind of wonderland."

He'd only laughed and rustled her hair. "We're all mad here, little Alice." He'd been using the nickname all night.

The storage room was small and cluttered as Motoki was never one for organization. She made her way to the back left corner where the Kirin was stored in racks. Each keg weighed in at just over 150 pounds but Usagi always just chose one from the lowest rack and rolled it out to the floor. She briefly wondered if the top shelf have ever been touched…

She rolled the heavy barrel towards a bustling Motoki and he took a second to give her a crooked grin as thanks. She pondered why he hadn't called in another bartender to work so he wouldn't be stuck behind the bar the whole night, but as she took a second to watch him happily chatting up his section, she realized it must be a nice break for him from his stressful managerial duties.

_His side is mostly women and mine is mostly men, _she thought with a smirk. She wasn't jealous of Motoki, the men always tipped better anyway.

Another hour passed with Usagi earning more than her fair share of cash. She suspected that the high-waisted tattered jean shorts she'd chosen to wear were helping her cause. By the time Jin, Zumi, and Naro showed up, she was covered in two parts sweat, one part beer foam, and her blonde locks were piled in a messy bun atop her head.

Zumi whistled at her, gaining Usagi's attention and garnering a playful punch from Jin.

"Hey, that's my sister. Besides, there shall be no inner band relationships." He said, not able to suppress his smile as he said the word band.

"Do you three plan on showing up an hour late to our concerts as well?" Usagi teased. The bar was just settling down into a manageable roar and her bandmates were all able to find barstools right by Usagi's post. The antique juke box rattled a classic rock mix and the average age of the bar-goers had to be at least thirty: mostly the bearded biker types that Usagi preferred. They always looked meaner than they actually were.

Zumi fiddled with a napkin while Naro and Jin argued over band names.

"How do you not think Four Kings is a cool name?" Naro whined, his blue eyes sparkling. He wore his wavy red-brown locks in a loose ponytail under a backwards trucker hat that made him look almost American.

"It just doesn't make sense!" Jin argued, "It completely leaves out Usagi, who happens to be the focal point of the band."

Usagi grabbed the water dispenser and pointed the hose threateningly at Jin. "Don't try and make me out like some sort of Princess. I don't care if the band name has nothing to do with me."

The rest of the hour before closing passed without the boys making any progress on a band name. They did however decide that they should each have a stage name like Jin's "Jadeite". Zumi, being clever, had suggested they all choose mineral names as well. They had shouted and cheered at the man for his brilliance, something he was obviously not accustomed to as he turned a deep crimson all over.

Six beers later it had been settled. Zumi was to be Zoicite, for his yellow green eyes. Keito would, likely against his will, be called Kunzite because he was icy and striking. And finally, Naro would be Nephrite.

"Nephrite comes in a wide variety of colors and sizes." Zumi said matter-of-factly.

"That's totally me," Naro stood, fist in the air. "I'm a dynamic and colorful man!"

"And also that's the only mineral I can think of that starts with an 'N'" Zumi added.

"Yeah!" They exclaimed in unison, clinking beers as Motoki ushered the last customer out of the bar and locked the door. Usagi poured herself a tall glass of water and hopped onto the bar, her muscled legs dangling off the side of the bar where her friends sat.

"Two hours and you guys have some nicknames I'll never remember. Congrats, you're all officially useless." They simply grinned stupidly at her in response.

"Hey Alice. Quit sitting on the job and help me roll these empties outside." Motoki's said, descending with an empty keg and a garbage bag down to the Crown's cellar.

"Alice?" Jin asked, slurring the word slightly at the end.

"Yeah, he's taken a fondness to calling me that. Thinks he's clever and whatnot." She hopped down from the bar, picking up cans on her way to the cellar stairs.

"More like the white rabbit!_" _Zumi snorted, making a joke at her name _Usagi _which translated to rabbit. She tossed an empty beer can at him from across the room. It whizzed just past his head, flinging foam in a spiral.

"Hey wait, Alice in Wonderland, huh? That's actually not half bad….." Jin trailed off, a pensive look on his handsome face.

"She's got the blonde hair and blue eyes." Naro added, mimicking Jin's face while stroking the stubble that had started to grow on his strong chin.

"And she's clearly off her rocker." Zumi fumed, dabbing at the flecks of beer foam that now dotted his retro Nirvana t-shirt.

"We can't name our band Alice in Wonderland guys. I'm sure that's copyrighted as hell."

"ALICE, GET DOWN HERE!" Motoki's voice boomed from downstairs with mock anger that still made Usagi jump.

"Down the Rabbithole!" Jin screamed as if he'd discovered the cure for cancer. Naro and Zumi echoed their enthusiasm for the name. Even Motoki called out his approval from the cellar, before adding a detailed threat of what he'd do to Usagi if she didn't bring the empty cans down in the next five seconds.

Grabbing all the empties she could carry, she made the somewhat treacherous hike down the concrete stairs while Jin, Zumi, and Naro chanted "Rabbithole! Rabbithole!"

"I'm about to put my foot up your rabbit holes…" She muttered under her breath. Still, she smiled.


	6. 6 - The Red String (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

**I managed to write over 3,000 words this chapter and I'm pretty pleased with the length so this is my goal going forward. I have huge plans for this fic and I'm planning 40+ chapters so I hope you guys don't mind a slow build!**

**Big thanks to my two reviewers ****azciel**** and ****LoveInTheBattleField****! Seriously reviews make me so much more inspired to write. **

**Also, this is another chapter that my beta reader / sister / writer extraordinaire was too busy to edit, so please don't hesitate to point out any typos. I found two in Chapter Four yesterday and had a mini panic attack. **

**Anyway enough gabbing, please enjoy!**

* * *

Usagi awoke suddenly to a screaming pain in her neck. She stretched with slow cat-like caution, just now becoming aware of Jin's soft snoring at the other end of the surprisingly comfortable couch.

It was pitch black in the Yard, except for a strand of twinkling white lights she had hung in haphazard zig-zags above their performance area. The warm glow of the lights cast foreboding shadows from their equipment all along the walls, but Usagi had never harbored any fear for the dark. Despite the rough neighborhood surrounding them, the building already felt like her sanctuary. In fact, tonight marked the third night this week that the group had accidentally fallen asleep there; their band practices were now going well into the midnight hours as of late. Attempting not to wake the other three, who slept comfortably in sleeping bags they'd bought since Usagi had laid claim of the couch, she tiptoed to the warehouse's sole bathroom. Of course, the copious amount of alcohol they consumed at their band practices might have contributed to their increasing number of 'Yard sleep overs, and halfway there, her foot came down on one of the many empty beer cans that littered the cold concrete floor. A loud crunching sound followed by a string of whispered expletives. She darted the rest of the way to the bathroom.

Flicking the dim overhead light of the bathroom on, Usagi scrutinized her appearance in the room's only small cracked mirror. The dark circles under her eyes betrayed just how late she'd been up, desperately trying to put words to Jin and Zumi's new arrangement. She had a one on one meeting with Luna the day after tomorrow to finalize their contract and the pressure to produce was felt group wide. The two complete songs they auditioned with sounded great, sure, but they would need at least another five songs if they ever wanted to see a stage. Deep down, Usagi wasn't incredibly worried. They'd already made great progress and she was continually surprised how compatible they all were despite being such a diverse group.

Naro had been an instant hit with all the band members and he and Jin were basically inseparable. Jin had even convinced Naro to apply for a part time job as a Host with him for extra cash until the band started bringing in actual profits. Usagi had teased their close relationship mercilessly, hinting often that they should just get married already. Truthfully, Usagi couldn't help but like Naro, but frequently felt pangs of jealousy when Jin was too busy being at Naro's beck and call instead of her own. She wasn't accustomed to sharing.

Zumi was scarily perceptive and seemed to notice her sour feelings. He'd attached himself like a barnacle to Usagi and she found herself mothering him instinctively. The youngest of the bunch at seventeen, he wasn't the ideal Jin replacement but he did ease the jealously a little. Zumi's first impression often left people mistaking his confidence for arrogance, but the more Usagi learned about him, the more she realized that it was simply a defense mechanism to protect his sensitive interior.

_The kid is too damn smart though, _Usagi thought as she splashed her face with the lukewarm water from the sink, deciding that it wasn't likely to get any hotter. Last night he'd spent an hour educating them all on the history of American Classic Rock, which he claimed was his biggest influence. He'd also let slip, after a few beers, that he'd stopped going to high school at fifteen, making his wits even more mind boggling to them all. She sighed heavily, equal parts at the hopeless Zumi and at her reflection. Clearly she wasn't going to get any prettier at this hour, so she reached for her outdated flip phone.

_6AM. Almost Sunrise. _She eased the door to the bathroom open and grabbed her black leather satchel, deciding she would get her usual breakfast, coffee and cigarettes, and try to write a little more before the crew woke up.

The outside air was brisk as the Tokyo Summer gave way to Fall, but despite the goose bumps growing on her bare arms, she didn't feel cold. Kiseko was known for it's harsh winters and she'd developed a thick skin in her youth. Combat boot clad feet carried her eleven blocks south, to one of her favorite intersections that housed the gas station where she frequently restocked on her Black Stone cigarettes.

The intersection was unique because it marked the official end of the troubled neighborhood she'd come from, where the buildings were rust covered and deteriorating. The graffiti decorated shacks gave way to a flourishing neighborhood dotted with gardens and restored Victorian era homes. The clash of the harsh urban decay with all the glistening new development was confusing and brilliant, and Usagi felt that her walk there was almost symbolic.

She entered the near deserted gas station and made straight for the second hand espresso machine. As the steamy black liquid flowed into her paper cup, she let out a sigh. Tonight was the night of the Blast concert and she doubted she'd be able to nap later, so there was no harm in getting an early start on her caffeine.

She sipped the piping hot coffee and meandered towards the aisle that housed the boxed cigarettes. The high dollar brands were typically kept behind the cashier counter, but not her faithful Black Stones. So few people smoked them, Usagi often joked that the convenience store manager would probably be happy to have someone steal them.

_Apparently someone else likes them, _Usagi grumbled internally, as a tall man with long silky black hair stood in her way. She waited for as long as she could be patient, which is to say, a few seconds. It just wasn't her virtue.

"Ehem." She cleared her throat in an agitated fashion. The man barely glanced over his shoulder at her before turning back to the row of cigarettes. _The nerve, _she cleared her throat again and received no response. Losing her composure, she jabbed her finger into his back. At her touch, he turned to face her, his eyes dancing with mild amusement and - was that recognition? Glancing over his features, he wore square shaped sunglasses with large blue tinted lenses that did little to hide his eyes. She was fairly certain she'd never met this man before and yet…. he did look strangely familiar.

"Good morning gorgeous. Cigarettes?" He cooed, handing her a pack. She eyed him suspiciously, before pushing past him to grab a box he hadn't touched.

"Suspicious, I see." He put his hands in his jean pockets. She had to crane her already sore neck to look at him. _He's impossibly tall. _

"Who are you?" She asked, hating the weakness she heard in her own voice. He seemed pleased at her question. He muttered something under his breath but she couldn't make out the words.

"You may not know me, but I know you." He inched closer, "Though admittedly, not as much as I want to." She instinctively took a step backward, almost colliding with a display of snack foods, and at her response he seemed to drop the predatory act.

"Black Stone cigarettes eh? Are you a Blast fan?" His air of suaveness was completely gone and his new voice sounded serious and un-amused.

"I guess you could say that." She shrugged, noncommittally. Truth be told, she was mostly a Nana fan, but her pride as a singer wouldn't let her say the words out loud. The man in front of her reached for his pocket, and Usagi felt her muscles tense until she saw him pull out a small envelope.

"Blast has a concert in a small venue on the other side of the city tonight. I don't have any concert tickets as I'm not a fan myself, but there is going to be a small after party in the Gaia Music lobby. It's a VIP only event." He held the envelope out to her and she instinctively took it.

"Will you be there?" Usagi inquired not bothering to hide the fact that she hoped he wouldn't be. The man chuckled knowingly.

"I have other engagements, but I'm sure I'll be seeing you." With that, he turned to leave, flipping up the collar of the trench coat she just noticed he was wearing. _Creepy. _

She paid for her cigarettes and quickly left, making it almost four blocks before curiosity took hold of her and she opened the envelope. Inside there were six tickets….

_Black Stones VIP Tokyo After Party_

_Hosted by Gaia Music Group!_

_*Please dress in semi-formal attire._

"Shit." Usagi muttered and reached for her phone. It was still only 7:30AM but she dialed Jin's number and pressed call. It rang three times before going to voicemail. She called again with the same results. Irritation growing, she searched her contact for Zumi's number. There was barely a ring before the line clicked on and she heard a disgruntled, "Usa?"

"Zoi," She murmured sweetly, using his new nickname. "Wake the boys up for me, would you? We're going shopping for formal attire."

"But Usa, it's a punk concert. What do we need formal wear for?"

"Plans have changed." She said ominously before hanging up.

* * *

The Black Stones rocked just as hard as Usagi remembered. Despite losing their original bassist to Trapnest, the band sounded at the top of their game. Nana was the very personification of cool, in a red dress with a thousand frills and a Vivienne Westwood jacket. Usagi's heart was brimming with excitement and music as she filed out of the concert hall and headed towards the glass doors that lead outside. Tonight's venue was at least three times the size of the small dive bar in Niseko but Blast had filled it to capacity. In a weird way, she was almost proud of the band for their success. She'd held Jin's hand and sung along, reminiscing fondly of the snowy night when they had decided to make their band pipe dreams a reality. If Blast could go from nothing to stardom, why couldn't they?

"Damn." Naro said, when the group had made it outdoors and could hear over the crowd. "That was incredible."

Keito nodded twice in agreement, "We've got stiff competition in that group. Their sound is the most similar to ours of all the mainstream bands in Tokyo right now. And that lead singers voice…" He trailed off, noticing the rage that seemed to be forming on Usagi's face.

"Well they're not really mainstream yet," Zumi added hastily, apparently picking up on Usagi's feelings as well. "Plus, Nana and Usagi don't really have similar voices, so even though our music sounds similar, our vocalists will distinguish us."

Usagi's heart burned at the thought. She loved Nana's voice, but Zumi was right, it was raspy and deep and very much unlike her own. How could she ever compete?

"Well, personally, I think Usagi-chan's is way better." Jin shouted back from the front of the group. He was in the process of guiding them to the locker room at his job at Eternity Host Club, where they would change into their formal wear for the Gaia after party. The inflection in his voice told her he was being sincere. Feeling overwhelmed at his honesty, she quickly jogged up to his side and locked her small arms in his. _He likes my voice better. He really is my best friend_, she thought warmly, nuzzling his shoulder slightly with the tip of her cold nose. He gave her a sideways glance before laughing at her weird display of affection.

"At singing anyway," He added, rustling her bangs. "Nana is probably better at basically everything else."

After a short but brisk walk, they were inside Jin's Host Club lobby and Usagi headed alone to the woman's washroom.

"I really need to find some girl friends…"She grumbled to herself as she pulled the dress she'd purchased from the thrift store out of her satchel. A total steal, the silky white fabric cascaded down to the tile in her stall and at the sight of it she grew increasingly nervous. She had originally picked out a basic black, cotton dress but Zumi had refused to let her purchase it.

"That dress won't flatter your figure at all! You'll be a wallflower!" He had cried, snatching the basic garment from her hands. _What's wrong with being a wallflower, anyway?_ All she hoped to gain from this party was some industry exposure and the chance to meet one of her inspirations. Did you have to look stunning for a night like that?

According to Zumi, the answer was unequivocally yes.

Usagi could remember at time, before her mother remarried, where she had been the life of every party. She had gone everywhere surrounded by friends who adored her and she had cared about things like looking pretty and standing out. Those days were a distant memory now.

She slipped out of her jeans and sweater and into the luxurious white dress. She zipped up the tight silk bodice with some effort and then stepped out to examine herself. At her reflect, she let out a gasp. The dress flared out slightly at her hips and fell into draping layers of chiffon, showing off her fit figure. Strapless, the top seam had circles of gold threat sewed in a pattern along the top. It was simple but elegant, and certainly _not _the attire of a wallflower.

_Now about that hair… _

She combed through her waist length locks before deciding to style them into a hairstyle she used to wear frequently as a kid, nostalgia getting the better of her. When she had formed her hair into two elegant knots high above each ear, she pulled some of the hair from the buns loose and let it cascade down behind her in waterfalls. She kept her makeup simple adding just a hint of pink lip gloss, and then slipped into her gold kitten heeled shoes.

"Usa, are you almost done?" She heard Jin calling impatiently from the other side of the door. The men had all been incredibly excited at the opportunity to party with Gaia executives and couldn't believe she'd be so fortunate as to score tickets from the 'convenience store creeper'. Collecting her things she pushed the door heavy open and stepped out to meet her four sharply dressed friends. Four jaws dropped open in unison.

She winced, "That bad?"

Keito regained composure first. "No, the opposite. You look…..er…..nice." The blush that crept onto his face was extra noticeable against his white hair and matching white suit. Naro patted his brother on the back and winked at Usagi.

"Thanks Kunzite." She blushed a little herself. "Now, let's get out of here."

Gaia was only two blocks away from Jin's Host Club and Usagi was thankful. Her throbbing feet were already desperately missing the worn in leather walls of her boots. When the tall beacon that was the Gaia building came into view, Usagi could make out a line of elegantly dressed attendees waiting to get into the door. Surprisingly, her crew of misfits fit right in. Zumi had worn a grey fitted suit and a skinny tie and looked twice his actual age. Naro wore all black to contrast his brother, who was a vision in white. The three men had slicked back their hair into low ponytails for the occasion. At her side, Jin wore a dark grey suit with a bright contrasting green tie that complimented his jade eyes.

Flashing their tickets to the bouncer, they strode inside as if they truly belonged in this crowd. And after downing two vodka tonics on the house, Usagi felt like an insider as much as she looked like one.

The lobby of Gaia had been decorated lavishly in black and white flowers. Infinite red ribbons dangled from the ceiling, some stretching low enough to brush against the top of even short Usagi's head. The middle of the room was devoid of furniture and had become a makeshift dance floor where couples jumped to the sounds of remixes of Blast's popular hits. Usagi had spent most of the party thus far standing at the large bar that occupied the back wall, watching couples bump and grind under a large banner that read "Congratulations Black Stones" in a pretty cursive font. She'd caught a glimpse of Nana earlier but had just as soon lost track of her in the sea of extravagantly dressed people. Along the outer rim of the lobby, wispy red cloth created several private canopy areas for groups to drink and discuss at. Naro, Jin, and Keito sat in the closest enclave chatting suavely with two older ladies Usagi didn't recognize.

"They seem to be enjoying themselves." Zumi said, startling her a little. He stood, holding a mostly untouched glass of red wine. A new song began to play and the couples on the dance floor cheered enthusiastically. Several beats later she recognized one the lyrics of another Venom song.

"Just when I was starting to have fun." Usagi bemoaned.

"Well, you can't honestly be surprised." Zumi teased, ordering her another vodka. He really was getting quite good at knowing what she needed exactly when she needed it.

"Yeah, I'm an idiot for thinking that I could avoid hearing an over hyped girl band at a party for the Black Stones." Her words dripped with sarcasm, as she reached for her icy feel good potion. She took a long drink. _When did the room get so, spinny?_

"Usa, you know Venom is signed by Gaia, right?"

She choked a little on the vodka, surprised. She hadn't known or cared until now.

"In fact, I think the members were all invited. I'm fairly certain I saw the dark haired guitarist walk in fifteen minutes ago."

"Cool. I'm going to the ladies room." Usagi hoped she sounded more indifferent than she felt, as she headed towards the entrance - the opposite direction of the ladies room. A part of her hoped that Zumi had mistaken Rei for Makoto, the drummer she'd met at the Crown. She, begrudgingly, quite liked the woman and had hoped to see her again…. but in her heart she knew that Zumi was never wrong. She pushed through the strands of people as gracefully as she could in unfamiliar heels, looking for the raven-haired beauty of her rival band.

_Just a look, _she thought to herself. _Just to prove that they are human too. _Sliding behind a velvet rope, she made her way down a long hallway that seemed to lead to the building's elevators. From the distance, she could hear a man and woman arguing in whispers.

"How can you pull this shit with me? Now? At a time like this!?" The woman's voice echoed louder, making Usagi pick up her pace. When she finally reached the end of the hallway, she peaked around the corner, curiosity betraying her better judgment.

As luck would have it, the angry woman happened to be none other than Venom's Hino Rei. Her beautiful features were twisted in anger and tears threatened to spill from the corners of her eyes. She pointed an accusing finger at the man, who stood, looking dejected only a few feet from Usagi.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and he turned towards Usagi, to leave. She recognized him instantly. Her stranger.

"You!" Usagi was just as shocked to hear the word come from her mouth as the two victims of her spying. And she found herself standing mere inches from the handsome man she'd met in Niseko almost a year ago.


	7. 7 - The Red String (Part 2)

**Author's Note: **

**So I said I was going to commit to 3,000+ words and whoops, I wrote 4,500. My lovely beta reader FemL did get a chance to proof read this one so hopefully there are fewer grammatical errors than usual.**

**Big shout out to my awesome reviewers ****tryntee13**** and ****Snow-Soar.**** You can all thank them for being my inspiration! This chapter starts to get into some good stuff, so I'd love to hear everyone's thoughts. Reviews? Reviews! **

**Also, I've decided to try to commit to new chapters every Thursday. Hooray consistency! **

**Enjoy, xo **

* * *

Rei looked distraught, eyebrow tweaking with irritation at the interruption, but Usagi paid her no mind. Her eyes were locked on the man next to her. His thick hair was tousled, a few strands of midnight bangs falling into his brilliant cobalt eyes. Her heart skipped a beat at the obvious recognition that twinkled there. He was taller than she remembered and somehow much to her dismay, even more handsome. Dressed in a classic black tuxedo...

_Tap. Tap. Tap._ The angry sound of a heeled toe on concrete snapped them both out of their staring contest.

"What is going on here?" Rei demanded, her sharp gaze gaining heat for every second of silence that passed. Usagi glanced her direction and then back to the man, processing the situation. They were clearly here together and she'd just interrupted an intense argument. Usagi felt hot bile climb the back of her throat, her drunkenness hitting her full force. Wordlessly, she spun on her heel and sprinted back towards the party.

"Wait!" She thought she heard her stranger call out to her, but she pressed on towards the low lighting and drowning music of the party. She slowed only slightly as she reached the wall of party attendees, frantically searching for the exit. Tears threatened to ruin her make up as she hurriedly pushed through red streamers, socialites, and suited professionals alike, getting tangled in their midst. She didn't bother looking for her friends. They'd surely expect some kind of explanation for her rash behavior and in all this time she still hadn't told Jin about the man that had dominated all her absent minded thoughts for the better part of a year.

_So close_. She could almost reach the cool glass doors that would lead to the outside. A slender arm extended, grasping for sanctuary, but her other arm grew taught and began to pull her back towards the party by her wrist. Her fingers grazed the cold handle but then fell to her side in surrender. Usagi looked back, chest burning. Her eyes reluctantly trailed their way down her own arm to his hand, and then up to his face. He released her from his warm grasp to reach for her hair. Smiling slightly, he gently pulled free a red streamer that was caught in her slightly tangled ponytail.

"Usagi."

Her breath caught, and a few moments passed before she was capable of coherent thoughts.

"Don't you have a girlfriend to get back to?" Her voice was as emotionless as she could manage.

"She's not my girlfriend." He gently grabbed her hand once more, sending electric waves up her entire arm. He guided her to the nearest available canopy with an empty couch. Usagi was instantly grateful to be sitting. The vodka tonics she'd slammed churned violently in her stomach, and she could hardly keep her eyes focused on the beautiful, concerned man who sat beside her.

_How many of those damn things did I have?_

"Am I dreaming?" She asked, meaning to think it. At that, he gave her a crooked grin and she slumped back into a thick cushion, positioning herself so that she didn't have to see his any part of his chiseled face. Her mind was still reeling and she couldn't bring herself to look into those swirling blue eyes. Even just thinking about them had her nauseous…

"Why are you here, Usagi?"

She shivered slightly at his use of her name, before bitterly remembering she didn't know his. She resisted the urge to ask outright, instead settling for a quick glare at him for eluding her for so long.

He continued, "Did Gaia scout you?" She felt an almost cautious hand graze her shoulder, and at the touch she had a moment of clarity.

"Why do you say that? How do you know I'm looking to be scouted?" She tried to think back to the night she met him in Niseko but her mind felt foggy. Did she mention singing? _No, we only talked about him_… He was blushing slightly, embarrassed.

"I...I saw you two weeks ago. You were singing karaoke," he admitted, shifting, as if nervous at the confession. "You were…" He trailed off, but left his warm hand on her bare shoulder. Usagi felt like his palm could burn a hole in her skin.

"You were there?" _Why didn't you come find me? Why didn't you want to talk?_ She shrugged his hand away, temper flaring. She'd spent months stupidly searching for his face in every crowd, meanwhile he'd seen her and hadn't bothered to approach her.

"You were with your friends." He said sounding defensive, only furthering her irritation.

"Did you know I'd be here tonight?"

"No. I didn't know if I'd ever see you again after Niseko. It took me off guard to see you in Tokyo at karaoke. We'd only spoken briefly but I recognized you. And tonight, well frankly, I'm just as surprised as you that our paths have crossed again." He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling awkward.

Her cerulean eyes bore into his, searching for any traces of dishonesty. She found none, yet her anger didn't waver. For some unknown reason, it almost hurt her that he was content to never speak to her again. And in some ways she felt exposed. He'd heard her sing, he knew her name, her dream, and she had nothing of his. Not even a name. And now, he knew that she'd wanted to see him again.

"Who ARE you?" She spat, throwing her hands up in frustration, but before he had a chance to answer Jin plopped down on the couch beside her. Close behind were Keito, Naro, and Zumi who also didn't hesitate to slide into a seat and interrupt the quarrel. The men chatted among themselves as if they didn't even notice the ebony haired man next to Usagi.

"Usagi, guess who I just got to meet?!" Jin said cheerfully before finally noticing the stranger shifting uncomfortably beside his best friend. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Jin! And you are?"

"The million dollar question." Usagi muttered under her breath, still angry despite her friends' presence.

"Chiba Mamoru, I work here at Gaia." He extended a hand to Jin and smiled warmly. Usagi fumed, unable to decide if she was more irritated at this Mamoru man or her friends for cutting her off when she was finally about to give him a piece of her mind.

"Chiba Mamoru?!" Zumi shrieked excitedly. "You wrote my favorite song on the Venom album! That guitar solo in 'Red Spot' is fucking rad."

_Venom?_ _No, this is a dream. A drunken nightmare._

"Whoa, you write for Venom?" Naro joined in. Even Keito gave Mamoru an enthusiastic handshake, obviously impressed. Usagi watched as her band mates exchanged pleasantries with Mamoru with wide-eyed horror. The room seemed to spin and their voices faded in and out. Black spots dotted the corners of her vision. She felt completely disjointed from her surroundings, almost as if she was floating above their private canopy, observing as an outsider. She heard Jin erupt into laughter as Mamoru made a wise crack about the party. She heard Mamoru question Zumi about their band.

"What is happening right now?!" She shrieked, standing abruptly and silencing the five men. Queasy at her sudden movement, she teetered before collapsing with a thud into Mamoru's lap. His arms wrapped instinctively around her small form and against her better judgment, she allowed herself to lay her heavy head against his strong chest. The rhythmic rise and fall of his breath against her cheek lulled her into a near sleep state. The men resumed their chatter as if her outburst simply hadn't happened. She wasn't sure how long she lay there. It could have been a few seconds or an eternity.

Jin cleared his throat. "Well Mamoru-san, it was great to meet you. Can I trust that you'll be taking care of our Usagi-chan for the rest of the evening?"

Usagi tried to protest but the sound was lost in the crisp white shirt of Mamoru's tuxedo.

"Of course." She heard him answer coolly. He and Jin exchanged phone numbers and out of the corner of her one open eye she saw her four friends abandon her. She was alone with her stranger, Chiba Mamoru.

* * *

"I didn't even get to tell Usagi that I met Nobu!" Jin wailed on the way to the bar. Keito fought the urge to roll his silver flecked eyes. He had never been the type to worship celebrity and the members of Blast struck him as incredibly average. The lead singer Nana possessed a certain amount of star power, sure, but her style didn't suit his personal tastes. He'd always preferred women with blonde hair. He thought again of Usagi and wondered for the thousandth time if it was wise to leave her with a guy they'd just met. Of course Jin had instantly trusted the man, assuring Keito that Mamoru seemed like a perfect gentleman.

_Naive fool. Any man in a tuxedo seems like a gentleman_, _even me._ He resolved to follow them quietly in the shadows when they left the party just to confirm her safety and location. It would be easy; after all, he had learned how to stalk his targets with near invisibility from experts.

"Jin, look! It's Rei from Venom!" Naro pointed towards the dance floor where woman in a sparkling purple dress sauntered close to dark suited man with fiery hair. The obviously intoxicated man blatantly ogled the woman's body, not bothering to hide his perverse intentions. Venom's guitarist didn't seem to notice or care, in fact, Keito thought she might even be enjoying the attention.

"Oh Kami." Jin's jaw dropped slightly at the sight of her. Keito watched his blonde haired companion eyes follow Rei intently, as she twirled and dipped to the music. Utterly mesmerized by the woman's beauty, he visibly bristled when her dance partner placed his hands on the small of her back.

_He's hopeless, _Keito patted Jin twice on the back before turning around.

"I'm heading to smoke." Keito dismissed himself, not able to handle much more boyish behavior. Instead of making his way outside where he knew he should go to light up, he decided to head towards the men's room. An evening of good behavior had Keito in the mood to bend the rules a little.

As he made his way across the floor, he surveyed the room. The party seemed to have died down. Most of the true professionals who come to the party just to show a little face had long since left, leaving only the true party animals behind. The glimmering creatures still present were drinking heavily and dancing with new hunger in their eyes. Their goal was obvious to Keito, they were determined not to leave alone.

He reached the restrooms quickly, thankful there was no longer a line of people waiting to enter. _Smoking my Seven Stars cigarette will be an easy job_, he thought, fingering the packaging in his pocket. At the Blast concert, Usagi had forced him to try one of her Black Stone cigarettes, egging him on with the old adage "_When in Rome_". After only two puffs off the thick black smoke, he'd felt sick.

"How do you smoke these?" He'd shouted over the music, handing her the still lit cigarette in disgust before reaching for his own Seven Stars brand. She'd grabbed the cigarette from him eagerly, taking a long drag before answering him with a deadly serious expression on her face.

"Well I start by not being a wimp."

He chuckled a little at the memory as he pushed open the bathroom door.

Upon entering the large space, he immediately heard the feint sound of feminine giggling coming from within a stall. He briefly wondered if he'd misread the sign on the door…

"Shut up and pay up. You still owe for last week!" A deep voice scolded. At the sound, Keito was able to easily locate the only occupied stall in the far back corner of the lavish washrooms.

"Okay okay, just shaaare." It was definitely a woman's voice, coming from the same stall. Curiosity getting the better of him, Keito lurked quietly outside the stall waiting to hear more.

"Look baby, you know if you don't have cash there are other ways of paying…" The woman didn't giggle in response this time. Keito pressed his ear to the stall door when he didn't immediately hear a response. He could make out the sounds of shuffling and increasingly distressed whispers.

"Get away from me!" Her voice rang out after a few more seconds, startling Keito into action. With a swift kick, he opened the stall to find a gruff looking man covered in tattoos standing ominously over the anxious woman.

"You heard the lady. Get away from her." Keito growled in a low voice, his protective instincts taking over.

"Wait." The woman called out to her now terrified pursuer. Her voice had no elements of surprise or thanks, and she did not seem appropriately shocked by Keito's intrusion. She sat, legs crossed on the closed lid of the toilet, somehow managing to look like a queen despite her less than glamorous throne. Her hair cascaded in waves over one shoulder, her other shoulder was bare, tanned perfection. _Golden blonde, _Keito let himself follow the trail of hair all the way down to her slender waist.

She beckoned to the tattooed man who was eyeing Keito suspiciously, clearly wanting to leave the small space where the three of them stood. Reaching for his back pocket without standing, she retrieved a tiny bag of white powder. He hung his head in defeat. At that she seemed satisfied and dismissed her ex-pursuer from the stall with a casual wave of her hand.

The shady man needed no further encouragement. He ducked around Keito and sprinted out of the bathroom, leaving Keito the golden goddess alone in the stall. An unusual feeling gripped him in the following moment, was it – awkwardness? He stood a few more seconds, perhaps naively waiting for some kind of appreciation. It never came. The woman sat playing with the bag of powder, a pensive look on her face.

Just as he resolved to leave, she spoke softly. "Aren't you going to tell me that it's bad for me?" She batted her thick lashes a few times and her blue eyes told him she was looking for something in his answer, but he wasn't sure what.

"It's your life," Keito shrugged, looking away. He'd strayed down too many dark roads to ever be able to judge another person's choices. She perked up slightly at his answer and offered him her dainty hand.

"Aino Minako. The one and only." she said with an exaggerated wink. When the sadness left her face, Keito recognized her quickly as the lead singer of Venom. _Interesting, _he mused, resolving not to ask her the thousands of questions that poured into his mind; the foremost being, _Does your manager know about this little habit of yours? _He helped her to her feet and she quickly straightened out her elegant metallic woven-lamédress.

"Soooo," her voice was all bubbles now, "let's continue this party at your place!" Before he could protest, she linked her arm through his and dragged him out of the men's room.

Most of the partygoers were too drunk or too distracted to notice the pair emerge together, Keito noticed with relief. Minako's red painted finger nails dug deeper into his white tuxedo clad arm as she quickened her stride. She was bee lining for the doors and Keito knew he had only a few more moments to locate his friends. He quickly found his brother putting moves on the bartender; And Jin was on the dance floor, likely still pining over Venom's guitarist…

His eyes flashed to the empty canopy where he had left Usagi and guilt washed over him. He had made a silent promise to make sure she well taken care of and now he was gallivanting off with the woman she hated most in the world.

"Minako, can you hold that door for me?" A familiar voice called out to them.

"Sure Mamoru!" She sang in response. She glanced pointedly at Keito, obviously expecting him to be the one to deliver on her words. Seconds after he obliged, a disgruntled looking Usagi emerged from the party, being half carried half led by Mamoru.

One of her buns had come undone and colorless strands of hair fell into her flushed face. She hiccupped twice before glaring directly at Keito, triggering another tidal wave of guilt. _She knows! _He mentally braced himself for a verbal lashing, but Usagi only hiccupped again and took a long swig of the bottle of wine he just noticed she haphazardly carried in her right hand.

"Who gave her that?" Keito asked, astounded. Icy eyes looked purposely at Mamoru and the ebony haired man sighed in resignation.

"After a little nap she was rearing to go and she somehow convinced the bartender to give her an entire bottle of their finest cabernet."

Usagi flashed a proud smile before slumping into Mamoru's arms once more. Mamoru's black tuxedo jacket hung on Usagi's shoulders and he had rolled up the sleeves of his white dress shirt, revealing his muscular arms. Noticing for the first time how tenderly he touched Usagi, Keito let himself off the hook for the night. He stole a sideways glance at Minako, thanking his lucky stars that Usagi seemed too inebriated to recognize her.

"Honestly," Mamoru continued, exasperated, "I don't know how you guys have kept her alive this long."

Keito's lips curved into a smile as he stepped into the street to hail a cab. In seconds a driver waiting to accept passengers with open doors. He beckoned to Mamoru that he could have the first ride. When Usagi had safely slid into her seat, Keito firmly grabbed the tall man by his shoulder and held him there.

"Let's make a deal, Chiba Mamoru." To Keito's surprise, Mamoru did not shy away form the rough gesture. _I might actually like this man after all_.

"I'll take care of your princess for the night, if you promise to do the same for ours."

Mamoru nodded once in understanding and then flashed a confident smile.

"Deal."

Minako talked a thousand miles a minute for the entire fifteen-minute taxi ride to Keito's apartment. Keito barely got a word in edgewise but truthfully he preferred it this way. Halfway through the tirp, he had thought it wise to text Naro and instruct him to stay with Jin tonight. He could only imagine what his celebrity obsessed band mates would do if they found out he was spending the night with Venom's lead singer, though he imagined it'd be better by half than what Usagi would do. Keito mentally kicked himself for not asking Mamoru to keep his secret for him before they parted ways.

"Damn, I didn't realize you lived in China!" Minako giggled at her own jest as the taxicab navigated through the dark streets of his rundown neighborhood. The sound was like a gentle stream in a quiet forest to Keito's ears.

"So what were you doing at the Gaia party? Are you a producer or something? You look so edgy, you've got to be in the business!" Her red lips parted to reveal a perfect white teethed smile as she pulled a strand of his silvery hair loose from its ponytail. Keito fought down an uncharacteristic blush for the tenth time in their short time together. Minako's charm was overwhelming and magnetic; he felt very much like a helpless moth drawn to a flame. _The flame destroys the moth, _Keito thought somberly but as Minako stared at him with those unnaturally big eyes, he found it hard to care.

"Actually, I'm in my own band. We were invited by a pure stroke of luck it seems."

"Luck indeed." Minako purred, inching a little closer to him. "So what do you play?"

"I'm the drummer."

"I've never dated a drummer before." Another inch of space between them disappeared.

"We're here." The cab driver called back to them, saving Keito from Minako's spell. His walls of ice resurrected, he briskly opened the door and slipped the cab driver all the yen in his wallet. Minako stepped out, barely bothering to investigate her surroundings.

"Which floor do you live on?"

At the sight of her standing in the large dirty space the apartment complex dared call a lawn, Keito suddenly felt uneasy. Even in the dim flickering light of the closest street lamp, her long form fitting gown and golden hair sparkled. _She doesn't belong in an unscrupulous place like this. _Why didn't he insist they go to a hotel downtown?

"The fifth." He answered her, deciding it was too late to do anything about it now.

Minako strode fearlessly towards his rugged apartment building, lifting her skirt to avoid dirtying it on the unpaved path.

"You coming?" She yelled back to him and he couldn't help but smirk as she gracefully began to climb the stairs in her towering heels. She'd reached the fifth floor before he'd even made it to the second.

"Which apartment number?" She called down to him from the balcony.

"Four!" He shouted up to her, quickening his pace.

"Ooooh unlucky number four." She retorted, making a reference to the fact that the Japanese word for four and the Japanese word for death sounded similar. Keito was already all too aware of that misfortunate information. Minako erupted into another string of lovely giggles but halfway through the sound turned shrill. She was screaming.

He sprinted up the final staircase and down the hall to his door where he found her collapsed on the floor. Her beautiful face was twisted in fear as she pointed towards his apartment.

He smelled it before he saw it; a dead rat nailed to the number four on his door. Its blood trickled down and stained his welcome mat.

They had found him.

* * *

"I don't like you very much."

The words didn't sting because Mamoru could tell instantly that she was lying. Her lip jutted out in a pout and her arms were crossed, but her blue eyes gleamed with amusement. Above his head, he held her half empty wine bottle as they rode the elevator to the thirtieth floor where his apartment waited for them.

"Give me my wine, _Baka_." She said with a bitter drawl. She'd had spent the cab ride giving him endless grief for not properly introducing himself in Niseko and had since refused to use his actual name.

She stood nearly a foot shorter than him but it didn't stop her from one last desperate jump for her bottle of wine. Her hand barely reached his elbow before gravity claimed her and she landed in a heap on the elevator floor.

A long exaggerated wail pierced his ear drums.

"Shhh Odango!" He scolded, "It's 3AM! You're going to get me evicted!"

"Don't call me that!" She seethed, glaring up at him with glassy drunken eyes. She was an absolutely obnoxious drunk, but he couldn't deny that he found her adorable, even now. The elevator dinged signaling their arrival, but she remained sitting stubbornly on the floor. Crouching down to her level, he offered her the object of her desire, the warm bottle of cabernet.

"Want a little wine with that whine?" He grinned at his own cleverness. She smiled slightly at his dumb joke before closing her eyes and passing out. _Fuck._

"Need me to hold the elevator door open for you?" The amused voice of his neighbor Mizuno Ami startled him. He turned to find her already standing in the metal doorway. She was wearing periwinkle scrubs and looked fresh faced and perky.

"Night shift?" He asked knowingly. She nodded in response before examining the blonde woman sprawled at her feet.

"So, I'm guessing the Gaia party went well?" She mused as Mamoru scooped up the unconscious Usagi, spilling a few drops of red wine on the carpet in the process.

"Oh yes. Real shame you had to miss it Ami." He exited the elevator, immensely grateful that she'd been there to assist. She didn't press him for further information on the blonde's identity - it wasn't her style to be nosey.

Ami hurried down the hall to unlock his door for him. He'd given her a spare key when she'd first moved into the building, in case he ever needed her to water his many plants. Of all the people he interacted with on a daily basis at Gaia, Ami was by far his favorite. Her quiet personality and desire for greatness beyond Venom was something Mamoru deeply admired.

Usagi hung limp in his arms, surprisingly heavy for such a skinny girl, and he entered his apartment quickly.

"Thank you Ami-chan!" He called to the blue haired woman and she smiled in return.

"Make sure she sleeps on her side." Ami warned him seriously before shutting his door and leaving them alone in Mamoru's immaculately clean apartment.

Mamoru began to panic. _Do I put her in my bed? Do I put her on the couch? Should I leave her in her dress? _He paced in his living room, Usagi still weighing heavily in his arms.

He moved to his bedroom, deciding he'd lay her there unchanged and he'd sleep on the his uncomfortable futon. He set her down, gently positioning her on her side per Ami's request, before pulling his navy covers over her lithe form. He couldn't help but notice the seductive curve of her hipbone under her thin white dress.

_Focus Mamoru. This girl was nothing but a sharp-tongued nuisance._ He reminded himself that he was only taking care of her tonight as gratitude for sparing him an uncomfortable conversation with Rei. Never mind how natural she'd felt laying on his chest at the Gaia party and never mind how she kept showing up everywhere he went.

Absentmindedly he reached for the red steamer he'd pulled out of her hair at the party. Why he'd kept it, he couldn't be sure, but knowing it hadn't fallen out of his pocket on his journey home brought him comfort. He found himself staring at Usagi's angelic face memorizing how sweet she looked, when suddenly her eyes shot open.

"Mamoru." She said his real name for the first time and his heart skipped a beat. She groaned weakly as she reached for the plant by his bedside table.

And then she was vomiting into the vase.


End file.
